Antítesis
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Para Ja'far, su rutina era inquebrantable... hasta que él aparecía.


**Disclaimer: **Magi no me pertenece. De ser así, habría menos muertes y más cosas homosexuales.

**Nota/Advertencia: **¿qué puedo decir? Me volvió el amor por Magi de la manera más ocurrente e irónica posible. No tenía previsto esto, en serio, pero hablando con una querida amiga sobre unas cuantas ships que me gustaban, el amor renació como el fénix de las llamas. Tengo ganas de volverme a leer el manga, pero lo haré cuando esté desocupada.

En fin, disfruten de esta cosa que salió de la nada. No sé cuándo comencé a escribirlo, sólo sé que aquí está, dispuesto a darles cáncer ocular, mis amados lectores. Me disculpo de antemano por los errores que se me hayan escapado, estoy un poco fuera de mí en estos momentos.

Esta pequeña historia va dedicada a Polette. Porque te quiero y eres una persona genial que me hizo caer en esta crack pairing sin esfuerzo —lanza confeti y huye gaymente.

* * *

><p><strong>Antítesis<strong>

**~O~**

A Ja'far le gustaban ciertas cosas de su rutina diaria. Organizar la vida de su rey (siendo usual, ya que es su mano derecha) era una de ellas. Quizá la principal, pues para él, ser de utilidad a Sinbad, siempre lo había considerado una prioridad. Puede que el regente no exhibiera la postura que todo gobernador debe poseer, pero admitía que, cuando las responsabilidades llegaban, lograba ejercerlas con propiedad.

Era una de las cosas que más le atraía.

Caminaba atiborrado hasta la cabeza de pergaminos por los imponentes pasillos reales de Sindria, ordenándole a Masrur que por favor vigilara un poco más a Sharrkan porque estaba acosando más de lo usual a Alibaba, y él no quisiera que a la final el chico se traumara y luego Sinbad tuviese que cargar con un peso más en sus hombros.

Peso que a la final él también llevaría.

Y aquello, sinceramente, le gustaba. Poder encargarse de todo, ayudar a Sinbad e intuir qué pasos daría para tener todo listo y perfectamente ordenado al instante. Ja'far vivía explícitamente para hacerle la vida un poco más llevadera a su rey. Puede que se lo recriminara, que se quejara de su incompetencia, pero lo cierto es que para él, no existirá mejor regente que su rey.

Por supuesto, todo aquello quedaba en el pasado cuando su preciada rutina se veía afectada. A cierta hora del día, probablemente algunos días de la cansina semana, había un punto de quiebre en el que Ja'far ya no podía soportarlo más.

En un taciturno caminar, llegaba a su despacho; movimientos antes correctos, ahora tornándose perezoso. Arrastraba erróneamente su calzado por el suelo, y entonces, ocurría. En aquel lugar habitaban ciertos recuerdos, de los cuales se arrepiente profundamente.

No puede ser capaz de borrar de su memoria aquellas escenas vívidas. Cada vez que entra a su oficina, considera cambiarse a otra donde la sensación de agobio sea menor. Pero sabe que no puede, eso significaría un interrogatorio profundo por parte de Sinbad y él quisiera ahorrarle la molestia de ver a sus demonios asesinándose los unos a los otros.

Con su rutina impuesta, busca de olvidar ciertas cosas que tiñen de oscuridad su pasado, pero para Ja'far resulta complicado dejar de cavilar en esos recuerdos, porque cada vez que _ese _ser ingresa al castillo, penetrando las defensas mágicas de Yamraiha como si eso fuese una nimiedad para su poder, inevitablemente trae a remembranza todo lo vivido y lo que sabe, está por vivir.

Lo peor de todo es que lo consiente.

No se conformaba con hacer más humillante la vida de Ja'far ingresando a su despacho, posando toda su inexistente humanidad en el escritorio mientras le observaba con aquella intensidad abrumadora. No, ese ente disfrutaba ver cómo lentamente se caía a pedazos, regocijándose del momento en que fuese precisamente él quien los recogiera para así hacerle la vida más tortuosa, recordándole constantemente quién estuvo _ahí._

Probablemente Ja'far estaba consciente de eso que aquel ente afirmaba con su mirada. Veía dentro de sí. Tan adentro que era imposible seguir manteniendo sus defensas, aquellas que con una suave sonrisa convencía al perceptivo rey de que todo estaba perfectamente bien, cuando era justo lo contrario.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Tenemos trabajo? —una suave sonrisa torcida esbozó cuando arribó al recinto.

Camina un poco, unos pasos que los ojos escrutadores de Ja'far siguen hasta que le ven posarse en el marco de la ventana por la que apenas entra una brisa marina, demasiado caliente y febril para ser capaz de tolerarla.

No le gusta verse en esa situación y le agobia.

—Qué haces aquí —es una pregunta sin serlo realmente.

Estaba tan cansado que no supo cuando se dejó caer en su cómodo sillón, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la superficie de la fría madera. No era un cansancio físico, porque el hecho de que tenga tanta experiencia con un rey irresponsable no le deja tiempo para ello. No, su cansancio mental se debe a que cada vez que le ve a él, es como si drenara toda su energía, succionara lentamente aquella capacidad de la que estaba orgulloso para frenar sus ataques y la retahíla verbal de la que se jactaba.

No, Ja'far ya no puede con aquello. Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo la necesidad de bajar sus defensas, aunque inútil era, lo sabía.

—Estoy de paso —comentó finalmente, como si aquella fuese una conversación normal y no el preludio de lo que Ja'far sabía, aquel obtendría a la final.

Le observó con cuidado, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados. No era por sospecha, porque probablemente estaba diciendo la verdad, sino por el cansancio que su cuerpo padecía, no encontraba la forma de mantenerse en sus sentidos completos y razonablemente correctos para evitar lo que vendría a continuación.

En el fondo, tampoco es como si quisiera. Había una profusa historia, tanta confidencialidad sin necesidad de palabras que el sentimiento era abrumador, y tal vez, eso era lo que le asediaba. A él le gustaría poder sentir eso que (sabe muy bien aunque no lo admite) disfruta, con otra persona, que estar mendingando un _algo _que no tiene punto y final en su historia. Sólo la continuidad de un vacío que aquel llena únicamente cuando su presencia se vuelve tangible, y con eso atesta a secas esa sensación de agudo dolor.

Traga saliva varias veces, cierra los ojos buscando la forma de mitigar esos sentimientos contradictorios. Esos que siempre llegan y desordenan su vida causando un caos que no logra ordenar ni siquiera cuando su rey está presente, mirándole con esa preocupación esbozada en la mirada porque Sinbad sabe, pero Ja'far calla.

— ¿Cansado? —de repente habló. Ja'far volvió a abrir los ojos un poco, observando que ahora estaba muy cerca. Tan cerca que su mirada carmesí le escudriñaba con una intensidad que le hubiese gustado ver en otros ojos.

Desvió la mirada, inevitablemente.

No respondió, nunca decía más de lo necesario porque Judal ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Con seductora lentitud, empujó los hombros caídos del albino hasta dejarles reposando en el espaldar del sillón. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, apoyando todo su torso al contrario, sin dejar de ver el intento inútil que Ja'far realizaba por escudarse de aquella íntima cercanía. Judal volvió a sonreír con suavidad, casi con lástima.

Abrió levemente sus labios, y segundos antes de atrapar los carnosos de Ja'far, le observó directamente a sus orbes. Le veía, pero a la vez no. Parecía perdido pero tampoco realizaba un esfuerzo verdadero por detenerle, _como siempre. _Esbozó una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

—Conozco la receta perfecta para aliviar eso.

Y Ja'far no opuso resistencia a lo que Judal pretendía. Después de todo, las contradicciones que ahogaban su vida no significaban más que aquella rutina de la que tanto se había acostumbrado.

_¿Soportar esto?_ Sólo era añadir un peso más a su lista.


End file.
